Just One Little Kiss
by RoseyR
Summary: Len always liked how Rin was so sweet and innocent, and all he ask for is a kiss from Rin, and not be called a tsundere.


I kinda realize I mostly write RinxLen Module stories then the regular RinxLen stories...oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid

* * *

It was another regular day at the Vocaloid house, Miku was in recording with Master, Meiko was drinking her sake, Kaito was eating his ice cream, Luka was eating her tuna, while Rin and Len were sitting on the sofa watching t.v.

"Len-kun, do you know when Miku-chan will be coming back?" Rin asked.

"I really don't know Rin, just be patient," Len said trying to ignore her.

"Hmph fine Mr. Tsundere-kun," Rin said while pouting.

"H-hey! I'm not a tsundere!" Len exclaimed a bit annoyed.

"Teehee Right," Rin said in a sarcastic tone.

Before Len could say anything, Miku came in.

"I'm home!" Miku shouted.

"Miku-chan!" Rin exclaimed with joy.

"Rin-chan!" Miku yelled.

The two girls ran towards each other giving each other a big hug.

"I miss you Rinny" Miku said.

"I miss you too," Rin replied.

Len couldn't help but blush at the innocent cuteness of Rin, and tried very hard to hide his blush before anyone could see it, but Miku already saw and had a sinister plan.

"Hey Rin-chan, can I have a little kiss," Miku asked.

Len couldn't help but stare at Miku with anger in his eyes.

"I-I don't know Miku-chan," Rin said.

"Oh come on, just one little kiss, you could even do it on my cheek!" Miku said.

"Well...oh alright Miku-chan, for you," Rin said.

Rin the gave Miku a little kiss on the cheek, but it was enough to get Len's blood to boil and anger and jealousy came over him.

_Rin should be the one kissing me!_

"Oh I just remembered, Rin-chan, Master needs to see you at the recording," Miku said.

"Oh okay," Rin said as she started to head out of the door,"Bye Len-kun, bye Miku-chan."

"See ya later," both Len and Miku said in unison.

Then Rin went out to go see Master, as Rin left, Miku and Len were staring at each other, with Len having a angry face.

"What the hell was that Miku?!" Len asked furiously.

"Oh nothing, it was just Rinny giving her favorite person in the world a kiss," Miku said.

"Yeah right, everybody knows that Rin likes me," Len said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really,"

"Well then, how come Rin has never kissed you before?" Miku asked.

Len then blushed at the questions.

"O-of course she kissed me, she always tries to kiss me," Len said still blushing.

"Oh really, well then, have you ever kissed her back?" Miku said with a grin.

"..."

"Well looks like the tsundere, didn't kiss his dream girl," Miku said in a mocking tone.

"S-shut up!" Len said fully embarrassed.

"Okay then, how about this, if you can give Rin-chan a kiss, then I will stay away from her for a week," Miku said.

"What! no way!" Len yelled.

"How about two weeks?"

"...What happens if I don't kiss her?"

"Well you'll have to stay away from her for two weeks and suffer seeing her with me for awhile!"

"...Deal"

Both Len and Miku shook on it, and waited for Rin to come back.

"You have until curfew to kiss her, if you don't kiss her by then, then I win," Miku said.

"Ha don't worry about it leek freak, I'll kiss her before you can finish eating for stinky leeks," Len said with a smirk.

"Whatever you say Tsundere-kun," Miku said.

"I'm not a tsundere!" Len yelled.

They continued waiting for Rin, until finally she returned.

"I'm back!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yay Rin-chan has returned," Miku cheered.

"Y-yeah," Len said blushing a little.

"...Did something happened while I was gone?" Rin asked.

"No," Len and Miku said in unison.

"Oh okay," Rin said a bit confused.

"Hey you three! get ready for bed! it's almost curfew time!" Meiko yelled.

"Yes Meiko," all three of them said in unison.

Miku, Rin, and Len all went upstairs, but Miku gave Len a sinister grin, while Len gaved her a annoyed look.

Rin and Len got their PJs on and were getting ready for bed, but Len remember the bet he made with Miku and had to think fast before curfew comes, which was really soon.

"Um Rin, I was wondering if I can have a goodnight kiss?" Len asked while slightly blushing.

"Aw of course!," Rin said with a sweet smile that Len couldn't help but blush at.

Rin then came close to Len and kissed him a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

"There you go!" Rin said as she turned around to go to her bed.

"W-wait I was actually wondering if I could be the one to give you a goodnight kiss," Len said.

"Hmm that's new, but okay," Rin said so innocently, she came close to Len and had her cheek facing Len.

Len continued blushing and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"Teehee, that was really new Len-kun, I didn't know a tsundere like you would want to give me a goodnight kiss.

Len continued blushing a bit, Rin then turned around and continued walking to her bed, until Len grabbed her hand and kissed her on the lips.

Rin was surprised and tried to pull away, but Len wouldn't let her, Rin then gave in to the kiss and kissed back.

Len then deepened the kiss, when he used his tongue and lick the bottom of her lip to ask for permission to enter. Rin was a bit surprised but opened her mouth, then Len shoved his tongue in and licked everything from her gums to her own tongue. Rin gaved a little moan, to the french kiss she was receiving. Len started out gentle with the kiss, but soon became rough through the process.

Rin and Len finally parted when they had to get some air back. Rin's face was entirely red and tried to avert her eyes.

"I-is something wrong Rin?" Len asked a bit worried.

"N-no I just, I just thought you liked someone else," Rin said a bit sad.

"W-what who would you think I like?" Len asked.

"Well I thought you might like Miku, especially since today you guys been acting weird," Rin admitted.

"...You really think I like that diva," Len said with an expressionless face.

"Well yeah...kinda,"

"Its more like Miku has a crush on Rin," Len said.

"Eh! don't be silly, Miku is my best friend and all, but she doesn't have a crush on me," Rin said.

"Yeah whatever, but look Rin, the reason I'v been acting weird today was because I made a bet with Miku that I would kiss you, Len admitted.

"Oh I see," Rin said a bit sad.

"But you know what I actually like it, cause I can finally tell you how I feel Rin," Len said.

Rin then looked at Len, and Len was giving her a sweet smile, and Rin smiled back.

"eh heh, I didn't know a tsundere like you knows how to smile," Rin mocked.

"Heh well guess this tsundere found the perfect girl," Len said as her gave Rin another kiss and Rin accepted the kiss right away.

As the two continued kissing, a teal haired girl who was near the door was peaking at the two and had a huge grin on her face.

"Oh well looks like Len-kun won this round, but next time is in the bag for sure," Miku whisper to herself as she walked back to her room with a big smile on her face.


End file.
